Two Minutes of a Life
by rayemars
Summary: Betrayal. Murder. Thoughts. Death. In about that order.
1. Bakura

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I doubt he would approve of this.

My only excuse for this story is that I was eating maltballs. Take it as you will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I loved you.

Or I thought I did.

No, no...I loved you. Definitely.

Truly, madly, deeply, masochistically, painfully, humiliatingly, wrathfully, until I couldn't tell what was me and what was you and I hated that, I hated it so much that you got in and **broke me like that, you bastard....**

Oh God, how I loved you.

And you knew it. And you reveled in it. You loved me loving you.

But you didn't love me.

I'm not sure when I became okay with that.

Wait, no. I was never okay with that. I just put up with it.

I put up with everything.

Because, you know, I loved you.

And that's what love is, right? Putting up with the other person's faults, with their criticism, with their never-ending rage, their hate, their punishments....Putting up with it all.

Because, eventually, it changes, right? That's how all the fairytales go. All the stories about two people who fight all the time, you know they're really in love.

Truly in love.

Right?

Oh. Yeah. You can't answer me. Sorry, I forgot. I'm still no good. You tried and tried to make me better, but I never lived up to you. I'm sorry.

No I'm not. I'm glad. I never want to be you. I hate you.

I love you. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please? I didn't mean to say that. Will you forgive me?

Why won't you answer me?

You can't. Right. I'm still so stupid.

I wanted to do this a long time ago, just sit down and talk to you. I wanted to know why you always treated me like you did, why you never spoke a kind word, why you always had to hurt me and yell at me and make me love you when I was nothing but a thing in your eyes....

Because I did love you. I **do love you.**

I just can't forgive you anymore.

You cut so deep, you dug into my chest and broke my ribs and twisted my heart into a pulp and reached even further to find my soul-my soul, something that should have been invisible to everyone, but you were my other, so I guess it makes sense-you took my soul and you tore it. Tiny little rips with every word, every caress, every slap, remark, glance, refusal, ignoration....You tore into my soul with tiny, tiny nails, until it was nothing but a tattered shroud. Until I had to take it out because there was no more place for it inside me.

I was so much more kinder to you. I always was. The pain could only have lasted for a second, the gunshot was so fast.

I think I hurt myself more than you. My ears only just stopped ringing.

I'm being selfish again. I shouldn't. I'm sorry.

You forgive me, right? I mean, you don't really have a choice.

You forgive me.

Will you take me back?

You won't? Of course. I messed up again. You kept trying to tell me what I was doing wrong, trying to teach me to be stronger, and I just keep failing you. I'm sorry.

You won't.

I should know better. I should **be better. This can't possibly hurt compared to everything you've done. This is such a short pain; I know, I saw it in your eyes. You barely felt a thing. You spent so long training me to bear up under the worst pain, and I'm frightened of something that won't even hurt.**

I'm still a child in love with you, I guess. Still your failure.  Forgive me?

...You did. That's right.

Okay. I'll be strong now. I'll be good. Are you sure you won't take me back? I promise, I won't let you down this time.

Yes, I will. I know. I always do.

I don't want to be strong. I'm afraid of the pain.

Or, I'm afraid of it stopping. So I have to put the gun down now.

I failed you again, I'm sorry. But you already knew I would, didn't you? You always do.

That's why you wouldn't take me back.

No, I'm not a failure! I'm not! I'll prove it!

_BLAM_

...My ears are ringing again....


	2. Yami no Bakura

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  He might sue me for this.

Final part of this weird little trio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is taking too long.

Don't you ever shut up?

You worthless brat, I'm already dying!  You don't need to talk me to death as well!

Hmph.

I never thought you'd have the guts to do this.  Impressive.

I'd tear you to pieces for it if I could, but all the same....

Impressive.  You've become like me.  You're learning.

Or you were.  Worthless ingrate, what makes you think you had a right to do this?  You stupid, useless, human thing....

How dare you prove my mortality to me?  Bastard.

I loathe you.

Shut up already!  What in hell are you going on about?!

...

Really.  How pathetic.

I take back my previous statement.  You aren't learning at all.  You're just being more stupid than usual.  

You little idiot, you can't possibly imagine how much I hate you.

You tied me down to such a weak, pathetic body, trapped me into living with a fragile mind, fought me, disgraced me, betrayed me....

I hate you.

Shut. the hell. up!  Honestly, don't humiliate yourself anymore than you have already.  I would never love a thing like you, so soft, so meek and useless.  So easily breakable.  You're a toy to me, a means to an end, and why in hell will you not be quiet?!

Are you trying to make me **want to die?  Is that why you keep going on?**

Well, bravo.  It's working.  I'll gladly face the Judgment of Ma'at if it means I won't have to hear you any more.  

You sadistic little thing.  You did this deliberately, shooting wrong so I would have to listen to you go on and on about your pain.  As if I care.  As if I ever did.

You think I showed you pain?  All that you imagined I've done to you can't compare to what I would now, if I could move.  I know every way to break that fragile skin of yours, every way to make you scream in agony and fear, every way to prove to you how worthless you are....

...The same way you just proved it to me.  

I could kill you for that.  I **would kill you for that, if you had left me the option.  Bastard, how dare you take things into your own hands?  How dare you try to betray me again?**

How dare you succeed?

...You think I'm dead?  Idiot.  Dying, yes, but I can still hear through the pain.

You should have shot further to the left.  I'm not even from this time and I know that.  You really are useless.  Unforgivable.

If I could talk, I'd tell you so.  Again.  Just because the words won't come out doesn't mean I'm not thinking them.  I'm always thinking them.

Shut up!  I can't believe you're still going on!  I don't want to hear this from you!  How can you still be so pathetic?  You've killed me!  Do you want to take it back?

If only I could move.  I would take care of that.

You are **so weak.  If you had the guts to pull the trigger, you should also have them to walk away.  You aren't fit for a life of crime, coward.  It would break you.**

Did you ever realize how much you need me?  I neither wanted nor cared for you, but you can't live without me.

You're willing to try?  Surprising.  I didn't think so highly of you.

Yes.  Go.  Get the hell out of here, and shut up already.  I can't stand listening to you anymore.

See how far you make it without me.  See how badly life takes you, weakling.  It's a poor revenge if I won't be there to see it, but I know you'll suffer.  That will do.

It's finally quiet.  Are you gone?  Do you think you can get far with blood on your clothes?  You're a murderer now, boy.  I've brought you down to my level.  You'll never escape me, and you'll die without me.

Do you know how pleased I am to know that?  You may have managed to kill me, but I'll still have power over you.  Look at what I've made you.

More noise.  You're still here?  Get out.  I want you to try to live so I can have my revenge.

What the hell are you screaming about?

_BLAM_

...You little bastard....


End file.
